Victorion (Timeless)
"Go ahead, I'm not scared of YOU.." Personality and traits: A girly-girl combiner who loves to be heard. Although she is a Decepticon, she doesn't act like one and has this cheery attitude. She was an actual combiner until the parts that formed her up had no longer existed (Kind of like Prima), and had really coalesced into one being like the combiner itself. She has alot of 'growing pains' due to this. She loves beating the wool/cotton out of people, though doesn't like firearms and other ranged weaponry which is why she uses a Greatsword much like Primal did. She doesn't fight for anything and just fights just to fight. She's merely a Decepticon because she doesn't like the 'goody-two-shoes' way of the Autobots. She's not one to be good just for the sake of it. She doesn't understand it, and doesn't really forgive others easily either which is why she has this long-standing grudge with Roadrunner that spans ever since she was made up of five bots and heavily experimented upon (by Shockwave, the same one that transformed into a seal.) to become a combiner. Y'know how others do things for Good? Well, it's kinda like that except 'for funsies' to her meaning she has the mindset of a little girl. Like Detour and other Autobots of old, when she's not fighting, she's bored. She doesn't 'have ADHD' and can focus on the battlefield or on anything else but like I said, if she's not fighting she's just bored out of her mind. Altmode(s): Since she was made out of five other Decepticon fembots, and they became this one person, this means she has no real altmode. Whenever she tries to transform, she just becomes a hideous misshapen blob which saddens her alot. She'll just get depressed (or hella moany) about how she can't transform like the others and sulk for days on end. Weaponry: As said, a Greatsword. Gender: Female. Optics: Green. Colorscheme: Kinda mismatched, like Lemon. She has a lime-green (right) leg, a violet left arm, a turquoise right arm, a hot-pink left leg and a ruby red torso. (I'm gonna be picked at for having mismatched limbs, but oh well.) Allegiance: Decepticons, a bit bad. History: I can't think of a History for her. Most histories are the character fighting, and if I feel like it, I do the actual history which is them before the war (sometimes) or before the series but since this is a Timeless, there's nothing really before a Timeless if it's timeless. It'd not be Timeless anymore, and probably'd be 'Timely'. Her history is her chasing after Roadrunner numerous times and never winning. Maybe because ACME didn't help out. Atleast she's not a coyote. Behind the Scenes: Obviously, Victorion's based off of the all-female combiner of the same name even though this one's a Decepticon and the other's an Autobot. Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticons by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Decepticons Category:Articles by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers-A Category:Transformers-A Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Swordfighters Category:Transformers by PrimalTheGreat3021 Category:Transformers